Ash y el regalo perfecto para Serena
by gustavolondono17
Summary: han pasado tres meses desde los hechos en La Promesa de Ash y Serena. Ash da un regalo que deja sin palabras a Serena, que le pregunta a su novio como lo obtuvo, Ash le cuenta la historia de como obtuvo el regalo Perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Tres meses junto a ti

Ha pasado tres meses desde que Ash viajo al pasado gracias a Celebi y revivió las experiencias vividas en el campamento del Profesor Oak, han pasado tres meses desde que Ash regreso al presente y se declaro a una chica de cabello castaño claro de ojos azules, han pasado tres meses desde que Ash beso por primera vez a Serena.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Ash estaba solo con Serena en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad Yantra, era una colina llena de flores de colores con algunos árboles de manzana y cerca había una pequeña quebrada , su amigos Lem y Clem se quedaron un tiempo en ciudad Luminalia con sus padres, Ash estaba un poco aburrido ya que no había tenido una batalla pokémon en todo el día y simplemente se recostó debajo de un árbol para posteriormente quedarse dormido junto a su mejor amigo y Pikachu.

Otra vez ese par se quedaron dormidos – dijo Serena con una sonrisa – bueno no hay de otra me encargare de prepararle un crepe con fresas y salsa de chocolate – dijo Serena mirando a su novio.

Serena empezó hacer los crepes y pensaba que tal vez era la mujer más feliz del mundo estaba con el chico que siempre había amado y simplemente no podía pedir más , bueno tal vez que su novio fuera un poco menos impulsivo a la hora de los combates , pero luego se daba cuenta que esa era de las tantos cosas que le gustaban de su Ash.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse por lo cual Serena pensó que ya era buen momento para despertar a su novio, primero se quito el delantal y se limpio la harina que tenía en su rostro, después de eso se acerco donde estaba su novio y le dio un beso en la frente, pero el buen Ash no se despertó.

Ash, despierta mi campeón – decía Serena al oído de Ash con toda la dulzura del mundo.

Serena, dame cinco minuticos más –dijo Ash que se rodo un poco a la izquierda.

Serena al ver que su primer intento no funciono se recostó a su lado mirándolo al frente y con su dedo índice le toco la nariz al entrenador de pueblo paleta, a lo cual este abrió sus ojos y vio a su amada.

hola princesa – dijo Ash a su novia

como dormiste , campeón – pregunto Serena

muy bien , que has hecho en esta tarde – pregunto Ash

ya te mostrare – dijo Serena que se puso de pie y le guiño el ojo.

Me pregunto que será – dijo Ash que también se puso de pie.

Serena le tapo los ojos a Ash y soltó una sonrisita.

Pikachu abrió sus ojos y vio a su entrenador con Serena, al verlos sonreír decidió volver a dormirse.

Serena guio a Ash hasta una mesa que tenía dos platos con los crepes de cada uno, Serena le destapo los ojos a Ash y con una voz dulce le dijo : Sorpresa

Ash sonrió al ver la apariencia de los creps que se veían como si fueran hechos por un chef profesional.

Vaya Serena, tú los hiciste – dijo Ash

Que malo eres, porque lo dudas – dijo Serena con tono mimado.

Perdona – dijo Ash

No te preocupes – dijo Serena que beso la mejilla del joven entrenador.

Ash se sentó junto a su novia y empezaron a comer, aunque bueno Serena quería darle de comer Ash, lo cual siempre ponía incomodo a este último, pero siempre al Serena fingir su llanto o hacer un puchero, Ash terminaba siendo alimentado por Serena.

Los novios comieron mientras veían el atardecer y escuchaban la quebrada ,era un momento perfecto, luego de terminar de comer Serena limpio un poco de salsa de chocolate que tenia Ash en su mejilla con un beso, a lo cual dejo al joven entrenador muy colorado.

Ash , sabes que día es hoy – pregunto Serena a su novio

Hoy es 22 , hoy cumplimos tres meses juntos – respondió Ash a su novia.

Sabes Ash soy muy feliz contigo – dijo Serena que tomo la mano de su novio.

Me haces muy feliz Serena – dijo Ash a la chica de ojos azules.

Serena sonrió y beso a su novio, luego de separarse esta vez fue Ash que tuvo la iniciativa y beso a Serena.

El sol se escondió y las estrellas asomaron, mientras la joven pareja estaba recostada en la hierba.

Mira esa es la constelación de Krabby – le señalo Ash en el cielo a Serena

Oh, no sabía que supieras de Astronomía- menciono Serena

Bueno…pues digamos que es la única constelación que siempre reconozco – dijo Ash, lo cual causo la sonrisa de su novia.

Ash espérame un momento – dijo Serena que se levanto de la hierba y fue donde estaba su bolso , de donde saco una pequeña caja roja que tenía un moño de cinta amarilla

Qué es eso – pregunto Ash

Serena solo sonrió y miro a su novio , camino donde él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esto tontito es un regalo por nuestro tercer mes de novios – dijo Serena con una Sonrisa

Vaya , gracias Serena no tenias que hacerlo – dijo Ash

Serena le entrego la pequeña cajita a Ash, que abrió con cuidado soltando primero el muño y luego quitando la tapa y dejo al descubierto un pequeño colgante que tenía el rostro de pikachu.

Oh, es increíble gracias Serena- dijo Ash que agradeció con un beso a la mejilla a su novia.

No hay de que – dijo Serena sonrojada.

Yo también te tengo un regalo , déjame yo lo busco – dijo Ash que se puso de pie y fue donde su mochila, busco un momento y saco un empaque que tenía un tamaño similar a un cuaderno color rosa con un moño de color blanco.

El chico camino donde Serena y le entrego el paquete.

Me pregunto que será –dijo Serena con una duda.

Ábrelo – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena abrió el empaque y quedo sorprendida con el contenido de este.

Ash…es …pero como …- dijo Serena sorprendida por el regalo

Bueno déjame yo te cuento la historia …- Dijo Ash a su novia.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Vs Gary, Gary Vs Ash, ¿Ash vs Serena?

Todo comenzó hace dos meses , cuatro días, seis horas , tres minutos con 22 segundos ahora 23 espera 24…- decía Ash .

Ya entendí el punto – dijo Serena haciendo una mueca.

El caso estábamos en Ciudad Luminalia , en esa tienda de ropa que tanto te gusta y bueno que yo pues… quiero VER EN LLAMAS – dijo el Entrenador de pelo negro.

Exagerado solo me demore cinco minutos – dijo Serena defendiéndose.

Cinco minutos en Plutón –dijo Ash

¿Quieres iniciar una discusión? – dijo Serena

Mejor no, ya me ganas como por 200 a 0 – dijo Ash

202 – corrigió Serena

Bueno el caso es que estábamos en esa tienda de ropa , Lem y yo leíamos el folleto de ropa unas mil veces esperando que cambiara en algo mientras que Clem y tu se medían ropa- menciono Ash

Quieres ir al punto – dijo Serena

Bueno , veras después de salir y que no compraran nada, recibí una llamada –dijo Ash

Si lo recuerdo, la llamada era de tu amigo Gary- dijo Serena con mala cara

¿Aun sigues enojada por lo del campamento?- pregunto Ash

¡NO SOLO ESO SINO POR LO QUE PASO ESE DIA! – dijo Serena

Mejor me salto esa parte de la historia – dijo Ash

No, quiero que la cuentes – dijo Serena

Bueno, el caso es que en la llamada Gary y me dijo que estaba en Kalos y quería pasar un rato, así que acepte y nos encontramos al día siguiente en la Torre Luminalia y bueno ahí todo comenzó -conto Ash.

Hey Ash como has estado – dijo Gary que vestia con una chaqueta gris, un pantalón café y tenía su cabello puntiagudo de Siempre

Yo muy bien – dijo Ash que le dio un apretón de manos a su viejo Rival- mira te los presento , el es Lem, ella es Clem y por ultimo esta Serena …que es mi novia.

Mucho gusto – dijo Lem- Ash nos ha contado mucho sobre ti .

Si, ¿es cierto que tienes un Electivire? – dijo Clem.

Si, mira – dijo Gary que lo saco de Su pokeball .

¡lindo! – dijo Clem , lo que causo que el Electivire se sonrojara.

Hola – dijo Serena con cara de pocos amigos

La novia de Ash mucho gusto-dijo Gary

Igualmente – dijo Serena que no cambiaba su expresión.

La verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando una vez me llamaste y me contaste que tenias una novia y que no era Dawn - dijo Gary

¿Dawn?- dijo Serena

Si una compañera de Ash en su viaje Por Sinnoh – dijo Gary

Con que compañera, Ash…me explicas la razón de que hasta ahora me entero de su existencia – dijo Serena mirando a su novio con una mirada demoniaca .

Esto…pues…bueno….es que….solo…somos amigos….y …eso – dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Amigas que se visten de porrista –dijo Gary

En ese momento la reacción de Serena….bueno digamos que una bomba atómica fue poca cosa .

Pobre Ash, por eso no tengo novia, quiero evitar esos problemas- dijo Lem

Te equivocas, no tienes novia porque eres malo con las mujeres – dijo Clem

No tenías que ser tan mala– dijo Clem con la cabeza agachada.

Luego de eso los chicos fueron a comprarse unos helados.

Ash di ahhhh – dijo Serena que le quería dar una cucharada de helado de vainilla.

Sabes, cuando te veo Serena me recuerdas una chica del campamento que estaba obsesionada con Ash, no lo dejaba respirar , era una psicópata – dijo Gary

En ese momento Ash pensó que Gary había detonado la Segunda bomba y empezaba a rezar para que Arceus los protegiera.

Con que psicópata – dijo Serena que hacia un intento de disimular su odio en ese momento a Gary.

Oye hermano, Serena no asistió a un Campamento con Ash cuando eran niños – Dijo Clem

Ash solo seguía rezando, por que sabía que algo malo iba Pasar.

Tienes razón, no crees que… -dijo Lem

Aparentemente yo era la psicópata – dijo Serena con una sonrisa macabra.

Gary va morir, voy a morir por haber invitado a Gary hace dos meses y la liga es en un mes, voy a morir sin ganar la liga, Serena perdónalo , perdónalo, perdóname, mata a Gary , pero déjame vivir soy tu novio- eran los pensamientos de Ash.

Vaya a Ash le gustan locas – dijo Gary

¡Que dijiste!- grito Serena

Esto va terminar mal – menciono Lem

Serena enojada es el demonio – dijo Clem

Por algo Ash no la hace enojar – dijo Lem

Por cierto donde están Ash y pikachu – dijo Clem

Mi Ash , no está aquí –dijo Serena

Seguro escapo de tu locura – dijo Gary

Oye tu , nunca dejas de molestarme, primero en campamento y luego ahora – dijo Serena

No es mi culpa que tu estés loca – dijo Gary

Oiga paren ustedes dos - dijo un Ash que salía debajo de la mesa con pikachu.

¿Que hacías ahí?– dijo Serena

Bueno, pues trataba de sobrevivir – dijo Ash

Muy listo – dijo Lem

Como no lo pensamos – dijo Clem

Oigan ustedes –dijo Serena un poco apenada

sabes que te molesto porque te quiero, pero enserio Gary es cierto que tú la has molestado primero en el campamento y desde que has llegado no dejas de meter la pata – dijo Ash.

Perdón, vieja costumbre – dijo Gary

Pues no te perdono – dijo Serena

Oye, no tienes que ser tan orgullosa- dijo Ash

Tu sabes lo mal que pase el campamento por su culpa , no me pidas que lo perdona tan fácilmente y más como me ha trato hoy – dijo Serena

Estas actuando como una niña mimada – dijo Ash

Ahora te pones de su lado – dijo Serena

no estoy de lado de nadie – dijo Ash

crees que sería lo mejor si nos vamos hermano – dijo Clem a su hermano.

Sí , pero disimuladamente – dijo Lem

Los dos chicos de cabello rubio se escabulleron mientras la discusión , continuaba.

Como que no estás de mi lado , eres mi novio , tienes que estar de mi lado – dijo Serena

No voy apoyarte si actúas como una tonta niña malcriada – dijo Ash, al decir estas palabras Serena le dio una cachetada a Ash .

Si soy tan malcriada y tonta, porque no simplemente terminas conmigo – dijo Serena que se alejo con lagrimas en sus ojos del lugar.

Serena …-dijo Ash mientras ella se alejaba.

Pikapi – dijo su carada un poco caris bajo .

Animo hombre, solo es una discusión luego lo alegras, se que en partes es mi culpa, pero me hubieras tenido más informado para no ser tan bocón- dijo Gary

No importa, se que puedo arreglarlo – dijo Ash

Esa es la actitud , igual te traje lo que me pediste – dijo Gary

Ahh, te refieres … - dijo Ash

Si, mandado desde pueblo Paleta por la Señora Deila Ketchum – dijo Gary que saco una caja y un sobre de su mochila.

Gracias – dijo Ash que recibió el paquete.

Enserio significa mucho Serena si hasta tu madre te manda esto – dijo Gary

Ella es lo mejor de mi vida – dijo Ash

¿Entonces que se lo vas a regalar? – dijo Gary

No, todavía está incompleto , faltan dos cosas más – dijo Ash


End file.
